mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Howard vs. Cathal Pendred
Cathal Pendred was a late replacement for Brandon Thatch who replaced another fighter on the card. Pendred had just fought 28 days before in Mexico. The first round began. Pendred misses an immediate flying knee. Crowd singing for him already. Howard's 13th UFC fight. Pendred lands an inside kick eating a leg kick. Pendred lands a left. Howard lands a hard left. Pendred lands a body kick, they clinch. 4:00 as Pendred knees the leg twice, body once, leg. They break. Crowd singing. Howard lands an inside kick. They exchange. 3:00. Pendred lands a body kick, they clinch. Knees the body. "Elbows, break away!" Dellagrotte yells to Howard. Pendred knees the body twice, again. "Get off the fence!" 2:00. They break. Howard lands a right, eats one, lands a right uppercut. Pendred tries a flying knee. They clinch, trade a knee to the body. They break. Howard lands a counter right to the body, then a left high. "Body head!" 1:00. Howard lands a good leg kick. Howard lands a jab and a right, another right, that hurt Pendred, they clinch. 35. Pendred knees the leg. Howard with a right to the body. Breaks with a good left. 10. Pendred lands an inside kick, eats a leg kick, R1 ends, 10-9 Howard IMO but close. R2 began. Howard stuffs a single, eats a hard knee to the body, lands a counter right. They clinch. Pendred knees the body. They break exchanging. Crowd singing. 4:00. Howard lands three or four counter rights to the body, a few hard ones to the head, they trade more rights to the body, Howard lands a left or two to the head and body as they break. Howard lands a hard jab. Boos. Pendred lands a jab. And another. 3:00 as Howard stuffs a double, lands a right, clinch. Pendred knees the body. "Right elbow!" Howard stuffs the trip. Pendred knees the body. Two more hard ones. Howard knees the body. "Busy busy! Foot stomps everything!" They break. 2:00. Pendred lands an inside kick. Eats one. Howard lands a short right inside. Howard lands a visibly painful leg kick. Howard stalking, lands a hard leg kick. 1:00. "Big left hook!" Boos. Pendred lands a leg kick, eats a hard counter left. Clinch. "Don't clinch!!" They break. Pendred's left leg welted. 30. 15. Boos. Howard lands a right to the body and a right uppercut, comes after him, R2 ends, 10-9 Howard clearly. Pendred's corner told him he's down two rounds and to look for a guillotine. R3 began. Howard lands a hard leg kick, clinch, breaks with a good left. Pendred lands an inside kick, eats a counter right. Howard lands a hard leg kick, eats a leg kick. Pendred limping, lands an inside kick. "Level change, keep him guessing!" Howard stuffs a single, landing a left and a right. 4:00. Pendred knees the body twice. Howard lands a right inside. "Stay on your feet at all costs!" They break. Howard lands a jab. Clinch. Pendred knees the body. 3:00. Another knee. Howard knees the body after eating one to the thigh. Howard stuffs a trip. Pendred stuffs a trip. Howard thinking single. Now a double, Pendred thinking guillotine, pulls guard with it. Sure.. Sure sure. Howard gives the thumbs up. Escapes. 2:00. Pendred stands eating a right. Pendred lands a left and a jab. Howard stuffs a double, lands four or five hard rights. "He's lazy with his jab!" 1:00. "Level change and go!" Boos. Howard lands a right to the body. 35. Howard lands a hard leg kick and a left. 15. Howard lands a big right and another and another and a left and a right, R3 ends, 10-9 Howard clearly, 30-27 Howard clearly. They better not rob him. 29-28 split for... Howard. God-damn right. "I can't imagine a judge that scored that for Pendred. I don't think they even got the score right."